User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 11
A Rare Purple Armor After defeating the most hated purple dinosaur in the multiverse, my team continued our search for information on the invaders. I then heard a lot of fireworks above where I was. "Sounds like the 4th of July. Happy 4th!" As I continued walking, Tony Stark suddenly fell out of the sky in front of me. His armor, which was already made of tissue paper, had shattered into pieces upon hitting the floor. I then realized that he had been fighting something that took advantage of the Marvel universe "outliving its usefulness". Tony told me, "Prince Russcorn...those invaders are too strong. My armor was no match for them." I replied, "Don't worry about them. Mega Man, Zero, take Tony Stark back to Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance! I know he's still relevant, so don't let any Alienizers kill him for 'outliving his usefulness'." I then dodged four glowing orbs. Where did they come from? Oh, that's right! They were used by the infamous Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7. It heated and cooled Tony's suit to make it brittle. Twilight and I then engaged the Capsule. Because we can both fly and teleport, we had a much easier time dodging its shots than Mega did in his game. Did I mention that I'm so good at dodging stuff that I feel like Neo from the Matrix? Then Twilight turned into the Masked Matterhorn and froze the Capsule because its weakness in the game is Freeze Cracker. After dodging another wave of shots, I was surprised to see that the Capsule's pilot was an Anaroid and not Dr. Wily. In Dekaranger, some Alienizers had Anaroids pilot Kaijuuki to serve as diversions. Then both of us Falcon Punched the Capsule, sending it spinning and flying really far. It then exploded upon hitting the floor, destroying the Anaroid as well. I love you, Smash Bros! Then we teleported back into Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance to check on Tony. Upon landing there, we were surrounded by some of the game's Robot Masters. They told me, "Russcorn almighty, we knew Iron Man would get his flank whooped given that Marvel's version of our game has much weaker heroes than ours. Dr. Light can give him much stronger armor to stand a chance against those Marvel-hating invaders. Trust Tony with us." I gave Tony to the Robot Masters, and they teleported him away with them to a safe place. I then flew over to a building to talk to Wily. He told me, "I swear to Celestia, I didn't give the Anaroid the Wily Capsule you just destroyed! The invaders attacking Marvel universe stole my blueprints for my mechanical creations in order to make their own. The invaders know the superheroes' strengths and weaknesses, and resurrect the right past villains for the job. Not only are Anaroids piloting my previous machines, but they're also taking the forms of rejected Robot Masters I couldn't make due to copyright. They're also using Robot Master data to upgrade returning Alienizers." "Thanks for the info." I then continued walking with my team, meeting Rarity. She had designed an armor like Tony's, but it was purple and white instead of red and gold. "Rarity! You're going to save the Marvel universe, too?" She explained that she could see why I was so determined to save the Marvel universe. It has great characters, and Iron Man inspired her to build an armor that she could remotely control with her magic. She called it the Rare Iron Mane and began to demonstrate its abilities upon a black punching bag. The RIM punched and kicked the bag so hard that the bag fought back via the motion. The RIM dodged the bag's attacks vey easily, then took one hard blow without even getting a scratch. "Unlike the armor that got destroyed a while ago, this one isn't made of tissue paper - it's made of the same diamonds I use as decorations!" Then the bag with met with a Falcon Punch, sending it flying off the rope. "That diamond body also lets it hit really hard." Then the RIM shot the punching bag with gem bullets and missiles from both its hands and shoulders, and a magic beam from its chest. As soon as the magic beam hit the punching bag, the bag exploded. "Don't even think about creating a Priori Incantatem with it." "That armor is great", I commented, "but the invaders started attacking the Marvel universe because they think it outlived its usefulness after I released My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. You might end up making things worse with that armor!" She then exclaimed, "Make things worse? THAT IS THE WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" before fainting on a couch. Before going off to check on Tony, I told her, "Don't scrap the armor. Something tells me we will need it later on." As I walked off, she began to animate the armor again, beating up Anaroids that came after her for imitating his armor. It destroyed them just like it did the punching bag. Then I was attacked by Iron Man, whose armor had been repaired. I dodged his Repulsor like Neo from The Matrix. Let me guess why Tony's attacking me: He's being controlled by an Alienizer. To avoid harming one of my favorite Marvel characters, I had to hold back, but not without making myself more vulnerable. I held and turned one five lightsabers: One with my magic, one with my tail, one between my teeth, and two with my wings. He continued shooting at me with lasers and missiles while flying around, only for me to deflect the lasers and slice up the missiles, Star Wars-style. I had to avoid hitting him with the deflected lasers. Then he fired a Unibeam at me. I countered with my own laser for a Priori Incantatem. It then exploded and sent us flying far. As I flew in the opposite direction of Tony, I unsuccessully tried to regain balance with my wings. But Rarity caught me. I told her, "Thank Celestia you're here! One of the invaders is controlling Tony Stark! We've got to help him! And take your armor with you!" With that, both of us began to gallop through the streets. Rarity's animate diamond armor followed us by flying as fast as we galloped. When we reached Tony, he fired another laser at me only for me to jump, fly, and Falcon Punch him to the floor. Then a man with a white suit and black goggles showed up right next to the unconscious Tony. "Ca va, Prince Russcorn? You know me as Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Robot Masters you gave Tony to were really clones created by the invaders you are fighting against. Thanks to you, we managed to take him prisoner, force him to give us the blueprints of his armors, and control our first one by infecting it with a MetaVirus. Then we retired him for outliving his usefulness." That explains everything. He then attacked me with his whips, which I sliced with my lightsabers. I had to do this repeatedly for a while, as the whips regenerated. I then galloped towards him while wildly swinging my blades to cut the whips, jumped on him, and began to pummel him with my forehooves. As I finished by Falcon Punching him to the floor, he got up, said, "Au revoir", and teleported away. He had also summoned both Anaroids and the purple robots from his show, Buglars. These ones held two-pronged blades resembling the Psychotic Blade of the Maddening Method Set. Rares set her purple remote armor to Autopilot to automatically help her trash the robo-goons as it did the punching bag. Then she started to kung fu them with both her hooves and a cloth whip while throwing gems at them. Rolling to dodge their blows, she even grabbed one and jumped off with her hind legs, sending it reeling into a trash can. She used an umbrella to block the bots' blows just like in Fighting is Magic, then span on the umbrella to kick them away. To finish her fight, she slammed the ground to send lots of gems flying upward everywhere. They cut the Buglars and Anaroids before she Falcon Kicked one, jumped off, and posed to let them explode behind her. After that, she said, "Take that, you ruffians!" After the suit had dismantled the Buglars and Anaroids that she hadn't touched, the possessed Iron Man suit got back up to attack us again. Tony's and Rarity's suits engaged each other in a barrage of lasers, punches, kicks, and missiles. As the possessed suit was focused on the front, I got to attack it from behind. I threw one of my lightsabers at it, causing the blade to stick into the suit's back. I switched one of my lightsabers from my wing to my forehooves so I could hold it while flying. I began to slice up the possessed suit while Rarity also hit it with magically charged gems. She then immobilized it with a very tight makeover so it wouldn't dodge our finishing moves. "RARE FALCON RIDER KICK!" Rarity jumped really high and Falcon Kicked the possessed armor in the back while hers Falcon Punched it in the chest. At the same time, I yelled, "Lightsaber Vega! Russcorn Slicer!" and charge-cut through the possessed armor. Then we struck a pose as the possessed armor sparked, fell, and exploded. "Got you! Go-On Checker Flag!" I told Rarity, "That suit of yours really saved the day. Hold on to it lest we forget one of my favorite characters. From now on, it has to be Iron Man. Even if my forces and I cannot save the Marvel universe, we sure as hay will avenge it." Category:Blog posts